Taking one for the Team and then some
by FactorLover
Summary: What happens when you go to a party, see the boy you started having feeling for and end up together in the end? Well, highschool drop out, Bakura is going to find that out, and hopefully see a whole new side of himself. Rated M for Mature, for Swearing, Sexual Content and Alcohol Abuse.::COMPLETE::
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a start of a story. I am nervous about writing stories, as I have to triple check everything, and sometimes I start one, only to end up not finishing it, because I get distracted or go off track. I hope it works out for me.**

**As well, character's in this story, have different personalities, so don't get mad at me if someone is not to your liking. So sorry.**

**I am going to say this is my disclaimer and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

* * *

Sitting there watching the young man play soccer is known as Bakura, a high school dropout. A boy with white hair and dark chocolate brown eyes is looking out on the playing field at a light blonde hair and violet eyed soccer player. Bakura could help but wish he was back in school, playing on the same field with him. There was something about this kid that aroused Bakura. He had never been attractive to the same sex, let alone been on a date or had a girlfriend. Ever since he got kicked out of school in grade 9, he never bothers to go back. Until the day he walked by the school and saw the young man playing soccer. He wanted to know his name, how old he was, where he lived, what he liked. But most of have him fall in love with Bakura.

Bakura stood there until the practice was over with, but was stopped by an old friend, Marik. "Hey, Bakura! How have you been? Haven't seen you in 2 years, is it?" Marik chuckled and smirked, coming right up to Bakura and slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Bakura growled lowly in his words. After leaving two years ago, he was surprised that his old best friend noticed him and they acted like nothing changed.

"You know there is this party that's going on at a buddy of mines house to celebrate the win Last week. You interested in go?" Marik didn't move his hand from Bakura's back. "Maybe we could catch up over a few beers." His words were like a hiss in Bakura's ear.

"I don't know if I should. I've been sober for 3 days now from my last drinking binge." Bakura looked away from his friend and stared right back at the young boy with light blond hair. His smile was dreamy, his eyes were dreamy, even his body was dreamy. Bakura started to notice his pants were getting tight.

"Well, that didn't stop you from the last time we saw each other in grade 9. You came to class a drunken monkey, and were sober for a week then did it all over again. Come on a few beers won't hurt." Marik chuckled holding his gut with his other hand, while the other was gripping Bakura's shirt, remembering the stupidity of Bakura.

`Yeah, I guess' Bakura was reminded of why he was kicked out. "Sure, I'll come but is the whole soccer team going to be there by chance?" Bakura looked into his friend's navy blue eyes with a bit of violet sparkle to them with his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, duh!" Marik dropped his hand from Bakura's shoulder and pointed out down at the field to a group of other soccer players, but didn't exactly show Bakura which one. "It's actually being held at the new kid on the teams' house." He could tell his old friend was cooking up a plan in his head, but let it slide. "You should come, maybe find yourself a pretty lady." Marik winked at Bakura, he knew Bakura stayed away from women and men, but Marik knew that Bakura never let anyone into his cold heart.

"Sure, but it that the new kid the one with the light blonde hair and bright violet eyes?" Bakura pointed towards the team, just as Marik had done, asking his question.

Marik just laughed darkly. Bakura knew from this reaction that he was right. `Well, now I'll be able to know where this kid lives.' Marik turned and patted Bakura on the back. Which made Bakura look back at Marik and he decided he would follow Marik at that point, crossing his arms in front of his chest. They headed into the direction of Marik's house.

* * *

On their way to Marik's house, the two boys stopped at the gas station to pick up a few thing, energy drinks and candy. Bakura and Marik used to go there all time and steal a bottle of pop and a bag of chips they would share. It really surprised Bakura how much they still had in common even though it's been so long. He and Marik never had anything in common except for a few things. But now it seem like they have everything in common except for money.

Bakura was always a rich kid, but never told anyone about it. Only Marik knew, and it stayed like that for a long time. It wasn't like Bakura was embarrassed about his money, he just wanted to make friends and be a rebel at the same time. The person who liked Bakura for himself was Marik, and ever since 5th grade until 9th grade they were friends. They almost became more than that, but both boys realized they weren't ready for that.

"So you still have that dog?" Marik looked at him as they walked out of the store. Marik seemed happier now then what he used to be. Something was different, but Marik was always crazy.

"No, he got put down 3 months ago, but he was 13 years old so I'm not really bothered by it." Bakura keep facing straight ahead. He really wasn't bothered by it, in fact he didn't care that the dog got putting down, due to the fact he attacked the mail man.

"Oh, I see. Do you still live at home?" Marik seemed to be prying into Bakura's life. Though, perhaps it was because they hadn't talking in a long time. Bakura wasn't going to ignore the only friend he had really. This guy had dirt on Bakura and he had dirt on Marik too, so no secrets were kept between them.

"No, not really. Only once a month do I spend a weekend there, parents are caught up in their work and my sister is too busy on her wedding plans."

"Oh, Amane is getting married. I never thought I would see that day. She always was on the go; bring home different men every week, from what I can remember." Marik chuckled and looked to where they were headed.

"Yeah," Bakura smirked at that thought. "I guess this guy really made her happy, only met him once. He's made of money. He's a doctor, I think."

"Oh, well, at least she'll have someone to give her money." Marik laughed, almost like a maniac. Bakura was one of few people who weren't really bothered by this tone of laugh that came from Marik's mouth.

"Yeah, money hogging bitch." Bakura laughed in his own way, nothing like Marik's laugh.

They started to walk up to Marik's place, it looked a bit run down since the last time Bakura seen it. They walked up to the door, Marik unlocked it and they enter inside. It was a mess, beer cans and bottles everywhere. Pizza and Chinese take-out were everywhere. If you looked close enough you could see little black flys flying around in the room. They took off their shoes and headed up stairs into Marik's room which was the cleanest place in the house.

"Wow, what happened here, your mom had kept this place clean and tidy," Bakura sat down on Marik's bed, kind of glad this room was clean, unlike the rest of the house.

"Well, she left and ran away with some guy. Dad left about a year ago so I basically live here on my own. Mom still helps with paying bills and stuff. But she lives half away around the world." Marik shrugged his shoulders, he was hurt by it, but he just brushed off.

"Oh, well, I won't bring that up again." Bakura rolled his eyes. Marik sure liked to hold back what he truly felt about it all.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Marik smirked and sat down beside Bakura on the bed, leaning back a bit. "I did have a roommate but he left about two months ago. I was thinking about putting someone else up to help with bills and stuff so my mom doesn't have to fully pay for everything."

"Yeah, I could see what you mean." Bakura laid down on the bed now staring up at the ceiling, with his arms behind his head. He let out a soft sight, remembering all the times here.

"Hey! Would you like to live here, I'll clean up and everything." Marik smirked with slight hope in his voice. He really didn't want to clean up, but he might try just to have someone around, rather then it being lonely.

"You know what, I will move in but, I'll hire some people to come in clean out everything maybe even fix up the outside too." Bakura smiled with excitement that he could live on his own with his old friend, if Marik would let him take over everything, to get this place in better shape.

"Yeah, sure" Marik spoke, not like that excitement in Bakura's voice. Bakura turned to look at Marik and thought he looked kind of cute with that face, but realized he was thinking about a guy again in the wrong way. Bakura shook his head and sat up.

"So when does this party start, man." Bakura was impatient and wanted to get a head start on drinking. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to, his body asked for it now.

"Well, if we order some pizza and eat it all, then we could head over there, if you want or else we'll just sit here doing nothing till 7 o'clock rolls around." Marik looked at the time on his alarm clock, which read 5:38pm.

"Find with me," Bakura pulled out his cell phone and started to order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is... Oh what fun. I hope you for give my mistakes and my mind for thinking things that may or may not be true or false.**

**Hold on tight for another chapter.**

**I am disclaiming my rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, as I do know or ever will own it.**

* * *

Time flew by which only seemed like minutes instead of hours. It was now 7:12 pm, and the boys were just getting ready to leave. Marik carried their pizza box down the stairs and threw it into another pile of boxes. Bakura wrinkled his nose in disgust. `If you want to have a clean house you're going to have to make an effort to keep it that way.' He said to himself, shaking his head.

Both of the boys sigh, it seems like they were thinking the same thing. Bakura and Marik walked out of the house. Bakura started walking down the stair, as Marik locked the door behind them, which it didn't seem like it would help. The place was horrid looking and who would want to steal from a place like this.

"So, where is this party anyways?" Bakura turned around he had put both of his arms behind his head, using them as a head rest, as he walked slowly waiting for Marik to catch up to him.

"Just a few streets down," Marik walked up to his friend's side. Marik had the smile of the devil himself, Bakura thought. `There I go again, looking at a man, like he's a woman. His crazy personality is so… Agh, stop this thought.'

"Ok, well let's get a move on," Bakura and Marik walked down the path from the house and turned in the opposite direction on which they came from earlier. Bakura followed Marik, but you could never tell because he was walking right beside him.

"I kind of can't wait for you to move in. We will have some old time fun." Marik said with a smirk of evil. Oh, how much trouble the boys would get into, and maybe Marik could get Bakura a girl and lose his virginity already.

"Don't mention it, it just give me an excuses to bug you," Bakura put Marik into a head lock and ruffled his blonde hair. It didn't really make a difference with his hair, still supporting that crazy spikey look.

"Hey, cut it out, 'Kura." Marik laughed. Bakura could tell since their long conversation, that Marik had become a fun guy and that Bakura didn't want to let their friendship fail a second time. He let Marik go and smirked at him.

After walking a few more block they found themselves at a dead end, a forest. They stopped for a moment before Marik continued to straight ahead. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! Wait Marik, are you sure this is the way to the house, through these trees?" Bakura was wondering, he didn't like the looks of thing as they walked into the darkness that had fallen. He decided to walk anyways, behind Marik.

"Yea, it is. There is a house in these trees. It belongs to the `blonde' soccer player." Marik chuckled as he figured out exactly what Bakura was interested in since he ran into him. Though, Marik was hiding something, keeping something a secret from Bakura. "If you want we could take the long way around and find the drive way to the house and walk down it?"

"No, I'm not used to going through here, at night." Bakura looked around and kept walking. He saw lights up ahead and could hear some music. He was just glad that he and his friend didn't run into any trouble, Bakura wasn't looking for trouble right now, just a party and drinking. When they got closer to the house they both sigh, as they entered the lit area and saw a few cars and other students gathered around.

"Wow, I just never knew soccer was this important." Bakura said sarcastically, looking around seeing everyone, especially the soccer team who were all wearing their uniforms. Just then one of them approaches them. He was the same height as Bakura; Marik was a bit taller than the both of them. He had the smile of angels and goddess a like. His light blonde hair and violet eyes made him even dreamier.

Bakura realized he was day-dreaming about this guy as his friend and the angel were talking. Bakura snapped out of it and fixed his pants. `Wow, what embarrassment.' Bakura thought to himself.

"Yea, this is my friend Bakura," Marik introduces him to the blonde. Bakura started to blush, not knowing what to say or how to act. Though, it didn't stay long as he smirked and changed his face.

The blonde reached out his hand and spoke." Hi, Bakura! I'm Malik, welcome to my home."

Bakura shook his hand and it felt soft he didn't want to let him go, in fact his wanted to kiss those lips of his all of a sudden. A second later, he realized he was staring into space as both guys were now walking away from him. "Oh, hey! Wait up you guys." Bakura ran to their side.

"Oh sorry, Bakura. If you don't mind me asking, what school do you go to?" Malik had a sweet smile on his nice redden lips. Bakura couldn't help but lick his own, though he didn't stop to stare and just responded to the question.

"I'm a drop out; I used to go to the same school that you both are attending." Bakura smirked, actually like his bad boy appeal more and more.

No one said anything, as they reached the front of the house to music was getting louder. "Well, make yourselves at home, enjoy." As Malik opened the door. 'Better watch him around my stuff…' Was all Malik thought of.

There were kids dancing in the living room and kids being lovey-dovey in what seemed like a family room. Both boys headed to the kitchen and found beer bottles and beer can galore. Bakura grabbed two out of a box beside him, they were still pretty cold. He passed one to his friend.

Marik opened his and took a sip. Bakura opened his and chugged the whole thing back grabbing another one. "Whoa, you should settle down before you start drinking anymore." Marik looked at Bakura, he remembered how he got when drinking.

Bakura chuckled, "Well, unless someone is going to challenge me to a chugging contest, then I'll get see how many I can drink before I pass out. I want to beat my record of 47." Bakura slapped Marik on the back and laughed hard.

"What?!" Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and looked at the man before them. Bakura put a nervous smirk on his face and shrugged. He hadn't realized he said that out loud. Then to break the salience, Malik entered the room, "You think you can drink that many again tonight?" Malik shot him a devilish look, challenging Bakura.

"You know it. As long as we don't run dry, I can keep going." Bakura gave him a glare. He was up for a challenge, the only thing that would be a problem was the rules, if there were any.

"I drank a record of 52, how about I challenge you a drinking game. The rules are simple. You have to drink all night long; you can't be seen without a bottle in your hand. But the catch is you have to drink a minimum of 10 beers per hour. The one to pass out first loses." Malik was getting cocky at this moment.

"Fine, I accept!" Bakura looked at him. "But on one condition, you can't throw up or else you automatically lose." A grin on his face told everyone he was going to go for the win.

"You're on," Malik grabbed a bottle and chugged it all down. Everyone stood in shock. Whispers were heard as a few knew both Malik and Bakura.

"What about alcohol poisoning? There is that danger." Marik spoke up, for one he was worried slightly of the boys getting it and someone having to drive to the hospital. Looking around, not many were in the best condition to be driving, if they were drinking.

"No problem let just hope we don't end up going there." Bakura opened his next one and chugged it back.

* * *

The night started with the whole soccer team and a few people from the school, but as it got later in the evening, more people started to come. The main event was the challenge happening against two boys.

Bakura, high school dropout, led the challenge with 51 beers down so far. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his competitor in front of him, Malik, the grade 11 soccer player, with 49 beers down. The kitchen was packed with students from the high school and even others from different schools. Everyone had their cell phones out texting the updates to everyone or recording the challenge every time they chugged down a beer.

"I didn't think this many people would show up," Malik took another sip of his beer.

"Yea, 'tis surprising" Bakura tried not to slur his words together. The alcohol was catching up with him. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue much farther now. He always gave himself a week to recover be for drinking again, but 3 days of recovering wasn't good enough to keep his cool.

Malik saw that his competition was starting to sweat. He knew that he would win this challenge before midnight. "You look a bit tired; don't fall asleep on me now." He chuckled and chugged back the rest of his beer and opened another.

Bakura knew this guy could see right through him but he chugged back two more beer trying to keep him in the game. "Your words are starting to slur together, you better watch out." He was trying to put fear in his competition.

"Ha, you thee one to talk." Malik started to laugh out of control, and then he got the hic-ups. Covering his mouth trying to hold them back, he knew if they continued he would surly throw up.

Bakura looked at him knowing what he was thinking. "You screwed yourself now." He started to sip his beer now knowing that his competition would soon be out.

"Fu-hic-k you. Bud-hic-y" His hic-ups coming close together. His mouth started to become watery. He got up and ran to the bathroom. But before he got there he ran into the wall, splitting his head open on a picture frame. Small scratch was more like it, but the picture swung back and forth. Bakura lifted himself up and slowly followed him, making sure he didn't run into anything else.

When he got near the bathroom, the smell of vomit hit his nose and he knew his turn was next. He got into the bathroom and rushed over to the toilet and vomited into the toilet. Malik looked at him with shock, and flushed the toilet. Bakura continued his act, no one dared to go in there, but people where trying to take video of it. When Bakura lifted his head up to breathe, Malik started again. Bakura looked over his shoulder realizing people were watching them. He crawled across the floor and shut the door.

Malik looked up at him, "Thank you, it embarrassing enough doing this." He knew he lost first. He lean against the tub, hoping he was finished empting his stomach contents in the toilet.

"No worries, this is the first time in 6 month that I've thrown up. I usually wait a week before drinking again but I didn't get the chance to recover." Bakura grinned.

"You make no sense." Malik chuckled. Bakura crawls to sit beside him, flushing the towel before sitting. He inhaled and the exhaled to see if that was it for the vomiting.

"Boy, your breath is going to many me start all over again." Malik got up and found mouth wash and his tooth paste and brush. He handed the mouth wash to Bakura and he began brushing his teeth.

"Thanks man." Bakura stood up and rinsed his mouth with the mouth wash. After about a minute of rinsing and brushing, both boys sat back down but Malik fell back into the tub, laughing about it.

"You need help up?" Bakura turned to look at him, trying not to laugh at the man. He held his hand out at him. Malik grabbed Bakura's hand but pulled him into the tub with him. Both of the boys laughed at each other. Not knowing when they would stop.

A knock on the door stopped their moment of tears and laughter. "Hey guys. It's Marik, you two ok?" They heard from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, Rick. We're just trying to collect ourselves, before coming out." Malik yelled back at him, using a nickname he had used all night to Marik.

"Ok, you two be careful." Marik warned through the door and walked away. Both boys saw his footsteps disappeared from under the door. The looked at each other and smiled.

"You have beautiful brown eyes, Bakura." Malik placed his hand on Bakura's face. "So dark and mysterious." Bakura wanted him to remove his hand but let it stay there. He was lost in those voilet eyes, not knowing what to say. Bakura lean in and paced a gentile kiss on Malik's lips and he didn't even back away.

"Wow, your lips are so soft," Bakura said pulling away. He realized he had kissed him and backed his face away from Malik's and turned his face away. 'Stupid drunk, why the hell did you kiss him.' Bakura was mentally kicking himself in the ass for that. Malik broke out in a small giggle.

"I'm guess you never kissed another boy before. That's ok, there is always a first time for everything." Malik turned Bakura's head to face him. This time Malik place a kiss on Bakura's lips, using his tongue to gain access into the other's mouth. When he was granted it, he moved his face farther into Bakura's, pushing his tongue against Bakura's.

Bakura had one of his hands around Malik's waist and Malik and both of his arms wrapped around Bakura's neck. They both pulled away catching their breaths and blushing from the heated kiss. Malik moved, so both of his feet were in the tub and Bakura followed suit. They both faced each other.

"You know what you're doing right?" Bakura looked at Malik, he felt this was wrong, but it seemed so right, in this moment. He just never don't this stuff before or thought about it, with another man.

"Yeah, you're not my first boy. By the way to let you in on a secret, I'm not straight either, but don't tell anyone. I don't want to move to another city because of it." Malik placed a hand on Bakura's leg.

"Oh, I see. Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't been with anyone. I'm still a virgin and had never been kissed until now." Bakura didn't know why he had just told a complete stranger. Well maybe it was the effects of the alcohol in his system still.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." Malik pushes Bakura back and put his legs on either side of Bakura. 'Thank Ra the jet tub was wide enough for both boys to be in this position.' Malik thought to himself. He moved closer to Bakura wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing Bakura's swollen lips again. Bakura then wrapped his arms around Malik pulling him closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to have to say there are two lemon scenes here. One a rape, but don't be alarm, I will put in where they are and sadly there is the one in the beginning. Though a some spoiler, rape scene is really short, well because, I decided I didn't want to make a long one. **

**Do not or will not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Their tongues intertwine with each other. Malik let out a small moan; Bakura ran his hand up Malik's back in to his hair. Malik pulled away to catch a breather. He glazed into Bakura's dark chocolate brown eyes. Bakura only grinned at the other.

"You're so cute when you grin." Malik let out a small whisper. He moved his hands to the bottom of Bakura's shirt and pulled it off and giggled. His hands running over Bakura's soft white chest.

"I ain't cute, but I'll let it slide this once." Bakura told him. He moved his hands under Malik's shirt and started to feel him up, receiving a soft moan. Malik reached to himself and removed his shirt, which Bakura followed and did the same thing. Bakura saw small piercings on Malik's nipples. Which Malik noticed what Bakura was looking at and he lean down. He started to suck and nibble at Bakura's right nipple while playing with the other one with his hand. Bakura let out a few moans, and couldn't stand the pressure from his pants.

**~Lemon Starts Here**

"Oh…Malik…hold on," Bakura pushes him up a bit and undid his pants. Malik saw what he was doing and got up and out of the tub. He undid his own and removed his pants and boxers. Bakura looked at him and was shocked that he did this. So he followed suit and removed his pants and boxers too.

"Yummy, don't you look tasty," Malik tossed Bakura's pants out of the tub and stumbled to get back in. Bakura tensed up. He wasn't sure what he was doing or how they were going to do it. One thing Bakura knew was he was not taking anything up the ass.

"Relax," Malik sat down on Bakura's legs and lean down. He licked the tip of Bakura's member and slowly stroked it. Bakura shuddered under him. Feeling Malik's tongue on his cock felt so good, but he was going to try and ignore the fact that he was a man like him. Malik continued to stroke and suck on the tip of Bakura's cock. With his other hand, he gently played with Bakura's sack and Bakura started to breathe heavily and moaning.

"Ah…keep…going" Bakura had finally got out. Malik removed his hand from Bakura's member and continued to suck and lick. When he thought he got it wet enough, he stops and moved his way up to Bakura.

"Are you ready?" Malik gave him a questioning look. Bakura nodded his head. Malik position himself so Bakura's cock was at his entrance. Bakura placed his hands on Malik's waist slowly push himself inside the other. Malik let out a yelp, but didn't back off. He relaxed himself all the way until Bakura was fully in him.

"God, you're so tight." All Bakura could say. Malik started to grind his hips with Bakura's and Bakura slowly helped move him up and down. Malik latched his lips with Bakura's in a passionate kiss. Pulling away, both were breathing heavily and moaning through their teeth. They started to go faster in motion. Bakura tried so hard not to cum right away.

"I'm…going…to…" Bakura moaned Malik knew what he meant. Still going at it, he wanted to keep this up. He was almost at his peck too. Bakura dug his nails into Malik's waist, hoping he would get off before he blew. Malik ignored it by grabbing Bakura's hands and placing them beside his body. At that point Bakura gave up and came right in the other, and Malik came right on both their stomachs. He lean into Bakura and both were breathing heavily.

**Lemon Stops Here~**

"Oh…that…felt so…good" Malik cuddled closer to Bakura's body. Bakura wrapped his arms around the other. They sat like that until their breathing was normal. Malik got up slowly to remove Bakura's limp cock from him, and climbed out of the tub. He got two wash clothes and wetted both down, passing one to Bakura. Malik cleaned himself, as Bakura did the same. He put both clothes in the hamper and got himself dressed.

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" Bakura got out of the tub and pulled his shirt on. Malik pulled his boxers and pants on together, and looked over at Bakura.

"I promise, if you promise." Malik picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. They looked at each other, and laughed. No one said anything funny but they just laughed at each other. Bakura stepped closer to Malik and kissed him. Malik blushed even more and turned around and opened the door. He had forgot how drunk he was, when he stumbled into the kitchen, followed by Bakura, who was walk straighter then Malik. Everyone who was still there looking dazed out of their mind looked back at them.

"Finally you two come out! You guys missed a good fight." Marik came up to them with a big smile on his face and put an arm around Malik, to keep him standing straight at least. He was the only one wearing a smile. A few people were crashed in the kitchen; most of the soccer team was in the living room, passed out on the couches or floor. All three guys headed outside.

"Wow, I guess I threw one hell of a party." Malik scratched the back of his head letting out a worrisome laugh. Bakura and Marik headed back through the trees to get back home, after waving goodbye to Malik.

"See you around, Malik." They both said and walked back through the trees.

"It's been one hell of a night for sure." Marik crackled.

"Oh, has it? I've been in the bathroom vomiting all over the place." Bakura chuckled, wondering if he should bring it up to Marik that he had sex in the bathroom as well.

"Yeah, well I guess you've learned another lesson, don't challenge someone who can keep up with you." Marik laughed at his remark. Bakura looked at him and sighed.

`You don't know the half of it.' Bakura said to himself. The rest of the walk there was quiet; no one said anything, until they were up in Marik's room. Bakura sat down in the chair and Marik lay down on his bed. "So what did you two talk about in there for almost an hour?" was the first thing the he said to Bakura.

Bakura's eyes widen, "I don't recall, we just sat there, talked about school and relationships, well most his since I don't have any." Bakura tried to lie through his teeth.

"Oh I see." Marik closed his eyes, and softly started to snore. Bakura took this as a sign, and closed his eyes ready for sleep.

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes and realized he wasn't at home. This was normal for him to wake up in different places. He looked over to the bed and noticed Marik wasn't there. He got up and rubbed his neck which was sore from sleeping in the chair. He collected his thoughts from the night, while stretching. `Ok, came here, then walked to Malik's place, drinking challenge, throwing up, had sex with Malik, then came back here to sleep. Ok, pretty normal night.' He started to head to the door before he realized he had sex last night. He stopped with a shock look on his face repeating the words, `Had sex with Malik' in his head.

Marik slammed open the door, snapping Bakura back to reality. Marik had a look like he could kill anyone or anything at this moment. Bakura backed up, not knowing what would happen to him. Marik started to walk towards him and he put both of his hands on Bakura's shoulders.

"Uh, Did I do something wrong?" Bakura could feel Marik's nail digging into his skin through his shirt. The heavy breathing coming from Marik was enough to know he was angry. Bakura knew this from their childhood.

"You know, what you did you, fag." Marik was being downright rude. Bakura heard the words and knew that he found out about him and Malik but how? Marik threw Bakura on to the bed and started to undo Bakura's pants. This was a surprise to him since he never thought of Marik being gay or even bi-sexual.

"What are you doing?" Bakura started to fight back by throwing punches at Marik. They kicked and punched each other fight on the bed. But what Bakura didn't know was the handcuffs on the bed posts. Marik grabbed his right arm and handcuff him to the bed post. At this point Bakura was trying everything he could do to get Marik off of him with his legs.

"You bustard, you stole my boyfriend and fucked him all in one night." With those words coming out of Marik's mouth he knew that this was it, he betrayed his best friend and now was going to get punished for it. Marik finally got his other hand in cuffs. Marik pulled down his pants and took his shirt off leaving his boxers on. Bakura thank god for that, he didn't want to see another man naked for a while. Bakura realized that his left leg was bent and strapped down. Kicking with his other leg, he tried to keep Marik from coming closer to him. Marik took one punch to Bakura's head knocking him out for a moment.

**~Lemon Starts Here**

It was enough time to get Bakura's pants off and get himself hard enough to enter Bakura.

"Ahhhhh…" Bakura had come to and felt Marik inside him. Tears fell from his face; he couldn't understand how this was arousing. Marik kept thrusting and the pain sub-sided. Bakura just lay there taking it all in, it felt so good but tried to keep himself from moaning to give Marik satisfaction. Marik lean down and placed a kiss on Bakura's lips, his lips were chapped and cold feeling unlike Malik's last night. He invited Marik into his mouth, suck on Marik's tongue, loving the new sensation for sex. It was Marik who was moaning like crazy. Pulling away from Bakura's face, he thrust one more time and deepening himself in Bakura letting go of everything. Bakura felt him cum and knew that this was the end at least.

**Lemon Stops Here~**

Marik got up and grabbed his clothes and left Bakura there, strapped to the bed, not being able to move from this spot.

It wasn't until night fall that Bakura heard nose from down stairs.

"Marik… Marik… Are you here?" A man's voice called out. Bakura was going to yell back but he realized he was naked and would rather wait till Marik let him go. That's when the footsteps started heading up stairs. Watching the shadow go by the door, Bakura let his breathe go, holding it in from the noise of the footsteps. `Ok, just leave, before Marik finds you here.' Bakura thought to himself.

"Marik, come out, come out, where ever you are?" The voice again, but this time Bakura thought he knew that voice. `Yeah, right no one I know knows where Marik lives.' Bakura closed his eyes hoping that person would just leave.

The door knob twisted and the door swung open slowly. Bakura kept his eyes shut. `Don't look at me.' He thought to himself. The footsteps got closer to the bed. He felt the bed shift, and his leg was untied. He let his muscles relax. The person touched his face gently and lips were placed on his. He opened his eyes and they were staring at beautiful violet eyes. The person pulled away. It was Malik.

"Why are you here?" Bakura said right out. Malik was fidgeting with the handcuffs, he manage to get the one off before he moved on to the next one. Malik kept silent, which Bakura did not like. But he was happy when his other arm was free. Bakura rubbed his wrist, the pain was sub-siding now. They sat there without saying a word. Malik turned his head away from Bakura, but that didn't stop Bakura from seeing the tears fall from Malik's eyes.

"What's wrong, hey? Don't cry!" Bakura wrapped his arms around Malik, hoping to comfort him. Malik placed a hand on Bakura's arm and started to cry out loud now.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Malik said through his sobs. Bakura tightens his grip on Malik.

"It's ok, but tell me, is it true about you two?"

"Yes." Malik said in a low voice, turning around crying in Bakura's shoulder. "I didn't think he would find out, but there is a video about us on the internet. I guess we were too drunk to lock the door. Someone posted the video and sent it to everyone in the school, I know you probably don't care, but I do. I have to move away again." Bakura gently petted Malik's hair.

"No you don't have to move away, I'll get you set up with a home-school program that I was in and you can move in to my parents place with me. You don't have to cut yourself down because of some idiot." Bakura tried to do the comforting thing; he was never good at it though.

"I couldn't do that to you, it's not like your gay or anything. Where I am! You just don't get it I have feelings for you, but not in a friend way. More than that and Marik knows this. He right now talking to a gang, he's going to kill me. He told me to never cheat on him or the worse will come to me." Malik couldn't quit his tears.

"Please, will figure this out but first we need to get out of here before he returns home." Bakura pulled Malik away from him and got off the bed and got his clothes back on. He grabbed Malik's hand and pulled him down the stairs. The front door was starting to open. Bakura had to think quickly so he moved through the mess and made it to the kitchen out the back door. They heard a voice calling out to Bakura. They didn't turn back, as Malik was still crying but running to keep up with Bakura. Bakura was faster than him, even though he was the fastest on the soccer team. They made it down a few blocks and stop to catch their breaths.

"Come on… We… can't stop… for even… a… second." Bakura managed to say. Grabbing Malik's hand again they raced down the street. Running, they didn't see a car pulling up beside them keeping at their pace beside them.

"Hey, 'Kura get in. Don't waste your time running." It was a female voice. Bakura turned to see that it was Amane, his sister. The car stopped and the boys hopped in. Breathing heavily, and slowly they both passed out into a sleep, Malik's head in Bakura's shoulder and Bakura's head on Malik's.

"They look so cute!" Amane said to the driver. "I wonder if our kids will look anything like them, cute and innocent." She said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't be calling my brother innocent, he's not a virgin." The male voice rang throughout the car. "But he is a virgin to girls, he's gay."

"Oh, I wonder…" Amane and the man sat there in silence. They pulled up to a big house and both got out. The male carried in Bakura, since Bakura was bigger than Malik. The butler carried in Malik. They both laid them down on a bed in Bakura's room. Amane followed them in. Bakura, without knowing wrapped his arms around Malik and held him close to his body.

Amane let out a small giggle. "Let them sleep, I think they tired themselves out running." Footsteps proceeded to the door and closed quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is our 4****th**** chapter of the story. Though, not sure if I should continue the story how I have it planned out or come up with something completely different. Don't worry; you will get the story you are waiting for. ^.^**

**Disclaim the rights of owning Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Bakura woke up to someone moving under his grip. He opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around. He was in his room, not knowing how they got there. `Tortured by Marik, saved by Malik, Ran away, saved by sister and her boyfriend.' Bakura collected his thoughts. Letting out a sigh, he looked over at the sleeping boy beside him. He looked peaceful, move a strand of hair from Malik's face. He got up off the bed and walked over to the window, staring out at the backyard, pool, hot tub, and a prize winning garden his mom had. Bakura hadn't notice the door open.

"Hey, sleepy head. Glad to see you're up!" Amane's voice rang through his ears, making him jump. He turned around and saw his sister there with two cups of coffee. She was in her robe, and then Bakura realized that the sun had set but hard to tell with the yard always lit but lights or the sun during the day.

"Thanks for saving us back there. I didn't know how much longer we could run for." Bakura sat down at the table that was in his room for when he was home school. Bakura looked over at Malik sleeping there. His sister took a seat across from him and placed the tray down. Bakura picked up a cup and took a sip from it.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, you should thank Odion, if it wasn't for him spotting you two on our way home, we would have just drove by." Amane tried to force a smile out. She was always smiling but when she forces it you could tell. She placed her hand on Bakura's other hand. Bakura took a sip from his coffee and set it down.

"Ok, what's going on?" He took a long look at his sister. She removed her hand and placed them in her lap.

"That's not all Odion saved you from. Marik came to Odion and asked him to get after two guys, not knowing who we were and gave us pictures of both of you. Marik wanted Odion to kill you both. He decided he would send his brother away and pretend he killed him and just kill you, but until I told him that you were my brother, he completely froze. We were following you as soon as you both came out for the back yard at Marik's place… I'm sorry you got caught up in this whole mess." Amane's eyes were starting to water. "Odion is out right now trying to figure out what to do, since he can't just turn Marik down saying that he didn't kill you both." Bakura sat there soaking in all the information.

"Ok, let me get this straight. Malik is Odion's young brother. Marik sent him to kill us, but instead didn't because that's his brother and I'm your brother. So I fucked your boyfriend's younger brother, which has got Marik mad and now wants us dead." Bakura couldn't put it any better than that. Amane looked at her brother shocked at what he said about him and Malik. Malik stirring in bed and sitting up, broke the silence between the two siblings with a yawn.

"I messed up big time now. I didn't think Marik knew my brother." Malik sat there looking at the two. "Plus, if I knew you were my brother's girlfriend's brother, I wouldn't have pushed you into doing anything with me. I'm sorry, Bakura." Malik was about to start breaking down again in tears but Bakura got up and wrapped his arms around Malik and wiped his tears away with his finger. Malik wrapped his arms around Bakura, holding them closer together.

"Well, I see what happened." Everyone turned to the door. There stood a tall, build man. Amane got up and ran to him wrapping her around his waist. She had her normal smile on her face, but it was gone as soon as it was visible. "You two screwed and it got out on the internet. So which one of you two was dating Marik?" Odion stared down on both of them.

"I was dating him, but you don't understand…" Malik was shot a look from his brother. Which made him shut his mouth; he buried his face into Bakura.

"I know what happened, you two were drinking, and it got out for hand. You two were in the bathroom by yourselves. Judging by the video, you both are at fault. No one forced any one into it." Odion seemed to know what he was talking about. Whereas Bakura and Malik were confused about this, they couldn't understand how Odion was getting the information correct, yet he wasn't there. Odion rolled his eyes, and walked over to Bakura's computer and opened a file on his E-mail. Both boys sat in front of it and watched it unfold.

"Now to decide what to do with the both of you." Odion was not the kind of guy to sit down and wait for something to happen; he was down to business kind of guy. Everyone turned their attention to the man sitting at the foot of the bed. "I'm not going to make you two move away, but you two are not allowed to leave this house. You're both allowed to go out in the back yard but not in the front yard. When I get everything settled on my end, then you two may leave the house. That's all I'm going to tell any of you." He turned his look towards Amane, to make sure she wouldn't ask question about it later. "As for your relationship with each other, if the act is stress relief, fine, but there will be no feelings between you two. You guys will be brother-in-laws in due time." Odion walked up and headed out of the room, Amane followed suit. Leaving Malik and Bakura to sit there with questioning looks to their faces.

"I guess, I'm going to find a spare bedroom. I'll keep my distance away from you. It will help you get over your feelings for me. I don't want to upset my brother, but if you want you are more than welcome to use my body if you ever need something other than your hand to be used for stress relief." Malik got up and walked out of the room. Bakura sat there for a moment. 'What have I done?' Bakura paced his hands on his head and shook his head. Bakura lay down on his bed, he wasn't tired but he wanted to relax before he did something stupid and before he knew it he was sleeping again.

* * *

The next few days, Bakura didn't bother leaving his room, for he didn't want to run into Malik. He would stare out his window when Malik was outside tossing the soccer ball around, pretending there was a gaol at the other end of the yard, shooting towards it, but in the end, no matter what he did it wasn't the same as a real game. Bakura could tell by Malik's looks. Bakura kept by his computer watching the video over and over again. His first time on camera, how many people could say that, and it actually be consensual. The video started with Malik climbing on top of Bakura, putting Bakura inside of him. Malik's face was priceless; it made Bakura's heart sank. The ending was painful for him, seeing Malik's face as they both came, he could tell that Malik was in love with him at that moment. No matter what, he kept playing, making him feel worse each time.

"Lunch time boys!" Amane called from down stairs. Bakura paused the video looking at the last scene, went something caught his eye. The mirror above the sink was opened a bit and facing towards the door. Taking a screenshot of the video, he printed it out and saved that picture to his computer. He looked at the printed version, and studied it. You could see and camera being held from the door way and also a set of eyes. Maybe even two sets of eyes. He brought the picture up on his computer and tried to zoom in on it. When he got a clear enough picture on it, his jaw dropped. He quickly printed out a picture of the zoomed image and ran down stairs.

"Sister… Malik… Take… A look!" Bakura made it to the kitchen and placed the original picture in front of both of them. Malik blushed and Amane giggled. Bakura was trying to catch his breath. "Look… carefully." Bakura put his head down and took a few deep breathes before his breathing was back to normal. Was he coming down with something? No, it couldn't be. Though, he knew he had asthma back when he was young.

"I don't see anything there, brother." Amane looked at Malik, as he shook his head. Bakura rolled his eyes. He point to the mirror and both of them were shocked at it. Some had unlocked the door and was filming it. Which they already knew, but who? "Maybe, if we can get a clearer picture of the face and zoom in on it, we could find out who did it." Amane spoke, and Malik nodded. Bakura was angry that Malik would not say a word but wasn't going to switch topics.

"Wish granted." Bakura showed them the zoomed picture. Amane and Malik's mouths dropped. "Where is Odion? I have to show him this." Amane handed him her cell phone.

"Call him off of this, he'll only pick up for this number even if he is busy." Bakura snatched it from his sister and dialled the number, one ring, two rings…

_"Hey Baby!"_ The voice on the other end said.

"Hey, but this isn't your girl calling, it's her brother."

_"Well, then I'll let you go I'm kind of busy right now."_

"After what I found, you'll be busy busting faces in."

_"Ok, I'll be home in a few, tell me than."_ Click went the line.

Bakura closed his sister's phone and handed it back to her. They all sat there, had a ham sandwiches in silence, waiting. Odion came through the back door entering the kitchen. He sat down with beside Malik and Bakura.

"Ok, what's so damn important, that I had to pause my game?" Odion wasn't looking to happy. Amane pushed the first picture in front of him. Odion studied the picture for a minute or so. He placed it back down. "I see, I'll have to zoom in on the mirror and find out who was filming this." Bakura was shock that he picked up faster than the other two. Amane pushed the second picture in front of Odion. Bakura swears that his seen Odion's eyes turn red. "Who figured this out?" Both Amane and Malik point to Bakura. `Great put me in the spotlight.' Bakura thought to himself. "Good job." Odion got up and patted Bakura on the back. "I'll be out for a while; I'm taking these with me."

Bakura let out a sigh, when he heard the front door close. Amane giggled, and Malik laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bakura was confused. Did he do something wrong? He sat there clueless.

"It was so funny seeing fear on your face, that's all." Malik spoke to him for once, still laughing. "It was priceless. It's seemed like you were waiting to get yelled at or something."

"Yeah, I should've had my camera out and took a picture of it." Amane was trying to imitate the expression, same with Malik. They both sat there laughing and giggling. Bakura gave up and walked back upstairs to his bedroom. Still hearing them from there, he closed his door and walked back to his computer. He had received an e-mail. He opened it. It was from Marik.

_From: DarkM _

_To: TheifingMan _

_Message:_

_You dirty little_ _bastard;_ _you'll get what's coming to you._

_You ain't safe outside of your house._

_Take one step out and it will be your last one._

_You fucked around with the worng_ _man._

_I know Malik is with you, but I want you both dead._

_If you wanna save him, tell Malik that he can come back to me and nothing will happen to him._

_If not,_ _you're_ _both DEAD!_

_(Supported by You Got )_

Bakura hit print. He waited till it was finished before reading it again. He closed down the window. He closed his computer and walked to his bed and lay down. Within minutes he was sleeping.

Malik opened his door to see that Bakura was sleeping. He walked over to him, placed a kiss on Bakura's lips and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**So… I am getting my words and story mixed up. Well, because I have other plans for other stories and well, let's just say I find this one very boring to write about. In the beginning, sure it was fun. But then, I kept slipping from the real line of the story.**

**I do not nor ever will own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Bakura woke up the next morning well rested. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he wasn't too worried about it. He woke up in his room so he didn't need to recap yesterday's events. What he did need to do was take a shower. Once again he almost went a whole week without a shower, but luckily he remembered now. It was 7 in the morning. He grabbed a towel out of his closet. Bakura had to have his own since his sister hated the idea of sharing with him even if they were washed before she used them. He looked for a clean pair of boxers in his dresser. Opening the door the make sure the hall way was clear, and then proceeded to the bathroom.

When Bakura got there, it was only a few doors down from his own room; he turned around and locked the door. He stripped right down and turned the water on. When it was the right temperature, Bakura hopped in and sighed. He loved the feeling a warmth surrounding him. He washed himself with his shower gel. Bakura made sure he didn't miss any part of his body. As his hands roamed his body, he gently touched himself. The feeling of be neglected rushed over his body.

**~Lemon Begins**

So, Bakura handled himself in the shower. He started nice and slow and gradually picked up the paced. Grunting under the sound of the shower so no one would hear him, if any one was up.

With his back to the shower door he didn't noticed that someone else was there with him. He felt hands wrap around him from behind, and grab his harden cock. His eyes widen and he slapped the hands away and turned around. There stood Malik, smiling. Bakura couldn't help but kiss him. They were both under the shower, sucking on each other's tongues and biting one another's lips. Malik's cock finally came to life. Bakura took this time to come up with a plan. There was enough room for him to sit on the ground and cross his legs, and have Malik ride him. He placed his back against the wall of the shower and slid down. Malik put his legs on either side of Bakura. Malik lower himself, feeling Bakura at his entrance, he continued to lower himself.

A large moan escaped Malik's lips, but didn't care how loud he was. Bakura wrapped his arms and held Malik close to him and helped him thrust. They were lost in each other's satisfaction.

**Lemon Ends~**

"Bakura… I'm…" Malik was trying to hard not to yell, the pleasure was too much for him to control. Both of them felt the wave of climax hit them. Malik fell back opening the shower door.

"Well, it seems you two are having a bit of fun." They looked up to see Amane and Odion looking down on them. Bakura kept himself inside Malik and tried not to move. He didn't want them seeing him or Malik naked. He felt like he had to protect them.

"How did you two get in here?" Bakura kept his eyes on his sister. Malik turned his face way, blushing. Malik hoped that Bakura wouldn't try to pull himself out, for he knew he would moan at the feeling.

"The same way Malik got in here. You locked the door to the hallway but didn't lock the door which leads to the spare bedroom." Amane couldn't help but giggle as she spoke. "You two look so cute, but you really shouldn't be doing this you'll be brother-in-laws soon. Odion and I are getting married next week, he proposed to me last night. Since there are only you two in our family right now, our friends told us not to wait."

Bakura looked at Odion, he had a look like he was going to reach down Bakura's throat and pull out his insides out. Bakura gave him a small smile and looked down at Malik, who looked like he was holding his breathe with his eyes shut closed. Amane turned to walk out of the bathroom, but Odion stayed.

"You two get up now!" Odion reached into the shower and turned it off, and grabbed a towel to wipe his arm off. Bakura pulled out of Malik who gasps at the feeling. Odion shook his head and threw the towel down beside them. Bakura gave it to Malik, who crawled out from on top of Bakura and wrapped it around himself. Bakura then got up and stood, pressing himself against Malik, wrapping his arms around Malik's waist. Bakura didn't care what Odion was going to say or do.

"I guess I have no choice. I can see you two are very much in love with each other." Odion pinches his nose and looked down. "It's either you two stop or I'll disown you both." With that said Odion turned on his heels and left. Bakura could hear Malik crying, and he turned him around and held him close to his body, as Malik cried into his shoulder.

* * *

After Bakura dry himself off, he put his underwear on and walked into the spare bedroom, which Malik was occupying right now. Bakura let out a sigh and fell back on to Malik's bed. Malik had been putting clothes on.

"What are we going to do now?" Bakura turned his head to face Malik. Malik was just slipping his shirt on and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know. I don't want to piss my brother off anymore. It's not like we're blood related. I don't remember there being a law against being with your brother or sister in-laws." Malik lay down both of their heads touched. Bakura got up on one arm and leans over and kissed Malik.

"It's common sense, I don't know about a law either, but its commons sense. Just like its common sense for a man and a woman to be together, not man and man, or two women. Your brother just doesn't want you to create more problems for yourself. I can tell he is against you and other guys but he ignores it. But being with his soon-to-be wife's brother that creates more of a problem, one he won't ignore." Bakura looked into Malik's eyes. Malik had tears come to his eyes, which he couldn't hide.

"So what, am I supposed to go out and find someone else? I can't do that to my heart; my heart is set on you and will forever be yours." Malik pulled Bakura beside him and wrapped his arms around Bakura. Bakura did the same thing.

"If only we could run away from here, get a place of our own. Change our last names and move to where no one will know us." Bakura bit back the tears in his eyes. Malik pulled away and looked up at Bakura, and sighed.

"That's it, we can do that, but I have to get through high school first. I have a soccer scholarship to a school half way across the world. We could move into a place there and I could go to school, you could get a job. We could change our last names now and have all are I.D's and passports filled out and then in two years move out. Of course we'll have to move out at different times or it could get them suspicious of us. Just for now we'll have to keep our love on a down low." Malik had big lilac eyes and such a big smile on his face.

"Wait. Where's half way across the world and how could you get a scholarship there?"

"Umm… One of my ex-lovers was from London, and his father was part of the school there and got me a scholarship. My brother has no idea about it. So when I was done high school here, I was going to move there with his family and attend school, away from here and my brother. We broke up when he moved back there and we stayed in touched until my brother moved us here. If I get in touch with him again, it will be easier for us. The only thing is I'm not sure if he will want me to go there since I have you now. It doesn't hurt to try. I'll send him an E-mail right now." Malik got up and pulled Bakura with him and embraced him with a hug.

"Ok, go use my computer in my room. If this is what you want then I'll start getting this done for the passports and stuff. I'll be downtown for a bit. If this is going to work out then I guess we'll just have to hold off on any sex or kissing around anyone." Bakura walked him and Malik to his room. Malik started right away on the computer and Bakura got dressed and headed out the door. `I hope this works for our sake' Bakura thought to himself as he left the house.

* * *

Bakura had decided to do home schooling. He completed his grade 10 to grade 12 at home and was finished in the two years. He had study under his sister's help and teachings. Did all he tests in a building down town.

During this time, Bakura had met a girl and hung out with her and pretended to date her, just so his sister and her now husband wouldn't get suspicious. The girl was a lesbian herself, and didn't mind playing along as long as he did the same for her, since her parents were against same sex marriages. Bakura would hold hands and kiss her on the cheek to make sure her parents got the clue.

Malik wasn't against this since he would go to school, come home, study and practise soccer to improve his skills. He didn't like the idea at first but it grew on him. Bakura and his non-lover would come to all his games and cheer him on. A rumour started in school saying that he was gay and slept with the whole soccer team but that cleared up when his older brother beat the hell out of the guy who started it. Malik was happy that his brother was around to protect him in these situations but he really wanted to deal with things for him.

Bakura had been planning to leave for England after a year but Malik's friend had told him to wait for Malik to finish school, and make sure that this is what Malik wanted to do. Malik's friend was happy to see that his ex-lover was with someone who was serious. Bakura would talk to him every night and Malik would only talk to him every so often when Bakura wasn't home. Malik wasn't sure if Bakura was going to be leaving him for his friend when they got there, because they were the ones talking to each other all the time. Malik soon learned that they were talking about finding a perfect house and area where there were other gays in the area, so Malik and Bakura wouldn't have to keep their relationship all in a hash.

Just before his last year of high school, Malik found out that the girl that Bakura was hanging out with became pregnant, and was thinking that it was Bakura's child that she was carrying. It caused a big fight between the two, and Malik had left the house until summer was over. He found out when he returned that the girl was pregnant with her lover's brother's child and was relieved that it wasn't Bakura's. When his brother and Bakura's sister went on a trip to Africa, Malik and Bakura spent the whole weekend together. Not once did they ever put clothes on except underwear when they would eat. Bakura was thankful for it. He loves spending time with his lover naked and playing around with each other.

They both almost got caught when the couple came home, but Bakura ran into his own room and quickly got dressed before they made it up the stairs. They were curious at first when they saw Malik naked in his own room, but later that day Bakura invited the girl over and they sat there holding hands and watching a movie that night. So Amane and Odion didn't ask questions about it.

Half way through the school year, Bakura had told the girl that soon he would be leaving and that she'll have to find amother way to hide her relationship from her parents. She understood but told Bakura that she wanted him to be a god-father to the child she was carrying. Bakura met the girl and her lover at a restaurant, when she went into labour. He spent the time with the girl after she had given birth and was not allowed out of the hospital for a few days. Her lover had saved enough money to buy apartment and baby stuff. Bakura bought the girl to her new house and helped set things up. He said his farewells and the two girls were thankful to him for helping them out.

Bakura sat at home, in his room, depressed. His sister wanted to ask what the matter was but didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blah, we now find ourselves moving from one place, to another… Happy Reading!**

**Again, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… Just the story itself.**

* * *

A month before graduation, Bakura made his flight to England, he told everyone that he was going away for a while to search for a new life. His sister and Odion bought it. His sister gave him half the money that his parents left behind. It was enough to buy the house in England and buy furniture for the place. He knew he would have to get a job right as he got there to pay bills and for food.

Malik was upset that Bakura left a month away before he graduated but understood that it was best for them. Malik had told his brother and Amane about him going to a college away from the city that they lived in. Odion realized that he had to let his brother go and agreed to let him leave. After graduation, Malik packed up all his stuff and was headed to the airport.

Malik didn't know if Bakura would still be waiting for him, but his friend said that he was going to be picking him up from there, since Bakura was working a bar.

Malik flight had finally landed in England; there was a relief from everything he left behind.

* * *

Malik step up to the terminal to pick up his luggage. He was going through and picking his bags out and suitcases; he noticed a strange looking character from behind him. He couldn't see what this man's hair color or eye color. This guy stood there the whole time, Malik was getting nervous. He didn't know who this guy was. He was wearing a hoodie and of course it covered his hair, top of that he wore sunglasses. Malik felt as though his man's eyes were burning into his skull. He graded his last bag and placed it on cart he picked up before. He turned around and started heading towards a payphone.

Malik dialled the numbers on it, and waited for his friend to pick up. He heard a cell phone ringing behind him but didn't think much of it. He heard the phone being picked up and hello. There was breathing on the other end. Malik said hello again. Still no answer. Then the intercom came on. He heard it through his one ear but also heard it through the phone. He turned around and the strange looking man was staring at him with his eyes looking over his sunglasses.

Malik hung up the phone and stared back at those eyes. There were a shade of red and Malik knew who those be longed to.

"Yami!" Malik ran to the strange looking guy and flew himself at him. They both landed on the floor sliding a few inches. Malik remove the man hood and saw the tri-colored hair. "You haven't changed one bit." Malik laughed getting up off his old friend.

"Nor have you." Yami didn't speak in a British ascent. He always traveled to America, only to pick up their ways of using the English language. He picked himself off the ground and they both walked over to Malik's belongings. "The limo is out front, I hope that isn't too much for you." Yami gave his friend a soft smile.

"No, not at all." Malik was just happy to be on land and away from his brother. He was so excited that he could finally be free from everything that held him back. "Oh where is Bakura?" Remember his lover.

"Oh, he's in the limo sleeping. He worked a pretty late shift last night. He wanted to come see you but could barely keep his eyes open. But he came anyways and fell asleep in the limo." Yami pushed his hands into his pocket. "Well we better hurry up; it's always a mad rush to get out of the parking lot." Yami started walking towards the doorway out to the outside, Malik followed pushing his luggage. When they got outside the sun was beaming down on him. He forgot that it was late at night when he left and fell asleep on the plane here.

Yami got the driver to open the trunk and Malik started to put his things into the truck, of course the driver helped him. Yami stood there waiting for the limo driver to open his door so he could get in. The driver closed the truck pushed the cart near the entrance and opened the door for Yami. "Sorry sir. I should have opened your door before helping Sir Malik with his things." The driver seemed to have an unpleasant look on his face. Yami turned and faced the man before getting in. "Don't let this happen again." Yami got in and Malik followed suit. He gave the driver a small smile which made the driver a little bit happy. Malik saw Bakura sleeping on the seat ahead of him with his head in another man's lap. Malik started to think, `Oh no. He found someone else while I wasn't here.' Malik had a look of worry and shock on his face. The other man was sleeping to with his head against the glass window. The man in front of him had blonde hair.

"Don't worry so much, that's my new lover. Ever since I came back here, I went to a couple of gay bars and I met him. At first he was straight, he was there for a friend but his friend left with another man. I gave him company and got him drunk and showed him a good time after that, we have been lover since then for almost three years now." Yami looked over at his lover who was waking up as the limo started to move.

"Uh… What's goin'…on?" He looked at Malik then to Yami. "Did… I miss somethin'?"

"No, not at all! This here is an ex of mine. He's with Bakura." Yami gave him a small smile but quickly made it disappear. The man looked down and saw that Bakura's head was in his lap. He freaked out and sat Bakura up right, but didn't seem to wake up.

"I'm sorry. It's not what it looks like. He must have fallen on me while I was sleeping. I'm so sorry, I don't swing that way, and well I do. But only for Master Yami." The young blond with golden brown eyes started to speak in a frighten tone. Malik sat there laughing at what the scene had unfolded before him. He was shocked to hear this guy call Yami, Master Yami. He remembers that was what he used to call him.

"Shut up already." Yami was furious now. He crossed his arms over his chest. Malik still was giggling to himself with a big smile on his face. The blond had his hands in between his legs and his head down.

"You sure know how to pick them." All Malik could say at the silence that lasted for a few minutes. Bakura started to stir and grabbed on to the blond next to him and cuddled with him. The blond had a scared looked on his face like Malik or Yami was going to come out and punch him any minute.

"I learned from you." Yami did a small chuckled. Bakura opened his eyes, he saw Malik in front of him.

"Oh, Hello Malik" Bakura closed his eyes again and snuggled more with the man beside him. It finally registered to him that Malik was sitting across from him while he snuggles with a man beside him. His eyes shot open and he moved to the other side of the limo. "It's not what it looks like I swear. I worked really late last night and haven't slept because I was cleaning the house for your arrival. I swear I haven't been with any other man, even ask him" He pointed beside him and realized he was just cuddling with that man. Bakura's eyes had widened from embarrassment. He shut his mouth and looked the other way. Yami sat there with a small smirk but you could barely tell, Malik sat there, smiling and laughing to himself, and the other blond just sat there with his head down.

A long half an hour ride. The limo sat salient. Yami had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Bakura had his head against the window staring out at the landscape. Malik sat there with his hands on his lap, nervously shaking his legs and the other blond kept his head down, snoring a lightly. They pulled up to acreage, with little houses side by side. There were at least a few dozen of them. They saw little shop as well there. There was a doctor's office, food mart, gas station, and grill and bar.

"This is a small village. This is where you'll be living with Bakura. Mostly people speak straighten English, not British. It is just a few minutes away from the collage here that you'll be attending. The one my father works at. But really this is a quiet place to live. Everyone get along with everyone, one rule is keep your love life in your house, don't show affection outside. That's how we keep the peace here." Yami explained everything to Malik. "You'll notice were on Main street, Straight couples live on Main Street. In the middle is the town hall, female couples live to the right of it and male couples live to the left. It's pretty much basic living here other than that. Bakura moved here because of low cost in housing, so he could keep money saved away for the future. We live across the street from you guys, so if you need anything just drop by."

The limo stopped in front of a beautiful, big blue house. Malik was amazed. The limo driver opened up the door and Malik got out, then the others followed. Malik got all his luggage out and piled it in front of his place. The limo driver got back in and drove away.

Bakura let out a sigh and helped bring Malik's stuff into the house. Inside was a Japanese style home. Sliding doors. Narrow stairway. Malik felt so relaxed at the feeling the house gave.

"I hoped it was what you were looking for. It took Yami and I a few weeks to just find the right place. Even got some furniture imported from Japan, since they didn't have anything I was looking for in the city. Yami helped he set up and everything." Bakura turned around faced Malik; they placed the bags down and embraced each other. Being away from each other for so long, made both men really needy. Malik was just happy to be in his lovers arms again.

Bakura helped Malik unpacked. He was finally happy that Malik had come. He was tired of being alone and having to pleasure himself. When Malik said he was finish, and suggested eating. Bakura threw his love on to the bed. Malik was shocked at this but didn't protest. Bakura climbed on top and started kissing Malik passionately. Malik was glad to be there with him and no one to tell them that it was wrong. Malik moved his hands under the back of Bakura's shirt.

**~Lemon Begins**

Feeling the warm hands on his back, Bakura removed his shirt, and helped Malik with his. He looked down at the man. It wasn't long ago when he saw this man as a naked teenager, remembering the blushing and small body. Now his lover has a muscular body but still had the boy's face he remembered.

Malik couldn't help but blush as Bakura examined him. It was about a year since there last time they were in each other's arms making love. Malik kept his eyes locked with his partners. They both knew they should just skip to it and go all in.

Bakura grabbed the lube from the side table and Malik removed his pants and help Bakura's with his. They were both surprise that each other had a hard on. Usually it took a little bit of foreplay before they would be fully erected. Bakura placed the gel on his fingers and Malik allowed him entrance. Losing up Malik a bit, he went to the full thing. Putting a little bit on his hard member. Bakura flipped over Malik, so he was on all fours and lines himself up. Malik fisted the sheets preparing for it. Bakura slowly let himself inside.

Malik moaned out at the pain it shot through his body until Bakura was fully inside him. Grunting at how tight his partner was, Bakura lean down and placed little kisses down Malik's back. Malik sighed to signal that he was ready. Bakura thrusted slowly. Malik really missed this feeling of pleasure as he cried. Bakura kept going until he came to a faster pace. Malik flipped his head back at the pleasure as he came. Bakura kept going a little bit more, waiting for his release to come soon, but Malik pulled Bakura out of him and lay down, he was going to collapse if he had to be on his hand s and knees any longer. Bakura looked at him with questioning.

"Continue… I can't… Hold myself… Up anymore." Malik was still breathing heavily. Bakura positioned himself again at Malik's entrance and trusted inside the man. Bakura could tell it would be awhile for him to come, so he continued a bit more. Then lay down beside Malik.

"I'm trying but I'm not coming as fast as I use to." Bakura said to his lover. Malik was stroking himself to get hard again. He kissed Bakura on lips and their tongue intertwines. Bakura kept roaming his hands all over Malik's body.

"I'll make you come, but you have to let me enter first." Malik has never tried to switch positions with Bakura. Bakura was good at being the dominate one. Malik lubes his fingers up and entered Bakura's entrance. He wiggled his fingers around inside Bakura. Bakura was swarming under him. Loving it. Malik backed off and lube up his own member and placed himself into Bakura. He didn't take his time. He just began thrusting; He knew he hit Bakura's good spot when Bakura would let out a moan that wasn't differing from his own. Malik continued his job holding on the Bakura's hips for reinforcements. Bakura let out a yell and came right on himself and Malik came in Bakura. Malik collapsed on top of Bakura. Bakura wrapped his arms around his partner and stayed still, catching his breathe.

**Lemon Ends~**

"That… was the… best… we ever had…" Bakura said, placing a kiss on Malik's neck. Malik lifted his head up and looked into Bakura's dark chocolate eyes. He missed them, the way they twinkled after making love. Malik pressed his lips against Bakura's and tried to get up. Bakura had wrapped his legs around Malik, and continued to keep a hold of him. "I want you to stay in me for a moment. You're the first to take me in that way." Bakura smiled.

Malik didn't protest but know he had to wait until his lover had fallen asleep before he could rest on his own too. It took about ten minutes but Bakura was finally out like a light. Malik got up and pulling himself out of Bakura. Malik was about to get off the bed when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. He was lying beside Bakura with his back against Bakura's chest. Bakura wrapped his arms back around Malik's body. Malik finally dozes off into his own sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I hope the story is too your liking. I know it is kind of rushed, but trust me, it will change with future stories and I will take time to look them over and such. We're coming down to an end, so please be patient for the next story to come.**

**Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters used in this story.**

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock woke both the man up. Bakura shut it off and Malik turn around and faced him. Looking into Bakura's eyes, he placed a kiss on his lips. Malik quickly got out of and grabbed a towel of his from stuff he bought with him and headed to the shower. Bakura grind as Malik walked away. He sat up and knew something was wrong, but what. He picked himself off the bed and stretched and it hit him. He grabbed his stomach and whimpered in pain. Then, he remembers that Malik fucked him in the ass last night and he was cramping from it. He lay back in bed, and started at the ceiling.

Malik had finished his shower and wondered why Bakura hadn't try coming in. He shrugged it off and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he walked back to their room. Malik snickered to himself went he remember what happened last night. Bakura looked over at him and shot him an evil stare. Malik started getting dress, ignoring Bakura who laid there in pain.

"You are so in for it! I'm going to get you back one of these days. Not right now, but one of these days." Bakura groaned sitting up.

"Oh suck it up baby." Malik finished getting dressed. "My first was a lot worse than yours. Then again, I didn't take it slow." Malik put his hand on his chin thinking about last night. He should have let Bakura get used to his size before thrusting hard as he did. Malik shrugged it off and sat beside Bakura, holding his hand.

Bakura pulled his hand away, and tried again to get up. He managed it but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep it up. He walked over to his dresser holding his stomach and pulling out clothes to wear today. Malik just couldn't help but have a really big smile on his face. Bakura stood up fully and headed to the washroom, but had a soak in the tub instead of a shower. Malik was about to go help him when the doorbell rang. He ran down stairs and opened the door to see Yami and his lover standing there.

"Well, good morning." Malik said without wiping the smile off his face.

"Hi, why so cheer-y this morning?" Yami rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Hi there." Yami's partner followed him in.

"Well, for once I got to be the dominate one." Malik never lied to Yami.

"Ah, that explains everything. How's he doing?" Yami took a seat on the couch and patted for his Blond hair lover to sit by him.

"Complaining," Malik sit sat with a smile on his face.

"Oh I see what you two are talking about." The blond man sat down by side Yami and Yami put his arm around him.

"Took you that long to figure it, you really are blond." Yami slapped his lover up-side his head.

Malik just laughed; he couldn't believe that Yami was with a guy like that and on top of it, why Yami was into this guy. Yami was into smart, athletic kind of guys. But this one didn't seem athletic, and seemed to have more blond moment then him. Bakura made his way down the stairs really slow and all three men were staring at him. He would wince at the pain he felt try to get down. When he finally realized Yami and his lover were there. He started to blush.

"Wow, I haven't seen him blush like that since I kissed him the first time he met me." Yami started to chuckle, his cool guy attitude change. This was something new to Malik and Yami's lover.

"Shut it, Yami" Bakura said making his way to the couch, trying to hide his blush and limp. Yami broke out in to a laugh and pointed at Bakura.

"Man, you should see yourself." Yami spoke, trying to calm down. Malik was starting to wonder if Bakura and Yami did not have something going on that him nor Yami's lover knew about. Finally Yami settled down and turned back into his cool guy attitude and pulled out a smoke and lit it. Malik passed over the ash tray to him.

"So what's the plan today?" Bakura was trying to sit comfortably.

"Well, were going to the new bar in town tonight. I got passes. They won't let just anybody in so you're going to have to dress up a bit." Yami looked at Malik and raised a brow. Malik knew what he meant. To dress up in Yami's world is to dress up in a Gothic style. Yami always dressed like that.

"Well, then I guess we have to go shopping then." Malik spoke up. He really wasn't going to enjoy dressing up into something he wasn't.

"Ok, I'll get the car." Yami pulled out his phone and talked to the limo driver. He hung up and sat back down. "I want to go pick up a new shirt, only you two are going to have to find something to wear, since my lover has already went through my clothes and picked out his outfit."

"Ok," Malik got up and went to find a sweater to wear outside.

* * *

After a day of shopping and eating, the night finally came and the boys headed to the club. At first, everyone nervous, but as soon as they got in, their hearts liven up to the music. Time went by, dancing, drinking and a couple of discussed looks from people who didn't like male pairing. The boys were pretty out of it and decided that it would be easier to go to the hotel across the street; Yami's lover got the room set up and paid for it. Off to the room, they finally made it to their floor. Yami and Bakura were the loudness, pushing each other into the wall, singing random songs. Malik walked behind them, feeling embarrassed by the scene. When they go their room, there was a sitting area, a bar, and three doors. The one door which was near the entrance was the bathroom; the other two were parallel to each other with the sitting area in the middle.

They were bedrooms. Yami's lover locked the door, and went to the room on the right. He wasn't going to deal with anything right now. Malik went to the other and lay down, hoping Bakura would join him. But Bakura and Yami kept on talking about nonsense and grabbed a couple more beer out of the cooler and continue to drink.

"Hey, you know that, you awesome" Yami spoke in his drunken stage.

"Dude, you have…shit." Bakura had gotten up and used the restroom and wasked his hands before going back out.

"Bakura, how about we finished what we started?" Yami closed the door and started to walk over to Bakura. He placed a hand on the wall next to Bakura and lean in. Yami was inches away for Bakura's mouth, but he moved to his neck and started to nip at it. Bakura let out a light moan.

"Oh, you like that, don't cha?" Yami looked him in the eyes now. He moved his other hand up Bakura shirt and started to play with his nipple. Bakura couldn't help but move his hands from his side and undid Yami's pants, then removed his shirt. Bakura was trying to get into his mind that he shouldn't be doing this, but once again just like his first time with Malik, he had lost all ability to move his own body. Yami took this and lean down and started to suck the erected nipple and play with the other one.

"Oh, Yami." Bakura couldn't believe he was enjoying this. Yami loved how Bakura moan his named and switch the other one, placing his hands down and undo Bakura pants.

Yami stepped out of his pants and took off his shirt and pressed his almost erect member to Bakura's. Even though they were still wearing their boxers, Bakura felt the pleasure he got out of it.

**~Lemon Starts Here**

"You want it?" Yami placed his hands around Bakura's neck and Bakura moved his around Yami's waist and push him closer to him to keep the feeling of their member's touching. Yami placed his lips on Bakura. That sent pleasure all the way down Bakura's body. Bakura pushed Yami back and got down on his knees, removing Yami's boxers and licked the tip. Yami couldn't believe that Bakura would do this. He placed his hands in Bakura's hair.

"Oh… take it… all." Yami grunted as Bakura took Yami's cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head, sucking, licking the tip from time to time. Yami could help but feel his release coming, he didn't give Bakura any warning and pushed Bakura's mouth farther on his cock and sent his seed into his mouth and down his throat. Bakura took it all; he got up and looked down noticing that Yami was soft again.

"Do you want me, or can I take?" Bakura still in his drunken state trying to push the words out. Yami knew what he meant for some reason and bent down grabbed a little package out of his pants and placed it in Bakura's hands. Bakura quickly took off his boxers. He opened it and placed some of it on his member, forgetting to stretch Yami. Yami turned around and bent down on the counter, waiting for it. Bakura slapped Yami's ass and pushed all the way in. Stopping as he was fully in, letting Yami catch his breath since he held it to keep from screaming. Yami looked at himself in the mirror and gave Bakura a devilish grin and Bakura started to trust. Yami kept letting out little moan but the faster Bakura went; it became a scream in pleasure. Bakura covered Yami's mouth and continued with his other hand on the counter for support.

"Oh! You're… so fucking… tight!" Bakura kept his paced steady now. Yami started to quiet down and Bakura removed his hand.

"Bakura… I'm going… to…" Yami couldn't believe how good Bakura was and made him hard. He had released again with the final thrust Bakura pushed into him. Bakura let his release go with Yami's. He pulled out and sat on the floor. Yami followed suit but lay in between Bakura's legs. Bakura brushed some of the blonde hair away from Yami's red eyes.

**Lemon Ends Here~**

"That was so good." Yami finally broke the silence after 10 minutes. Bakura looked down on him and agreed. "Glad to see that you do. Wow, it's totally different when you're not the dominating one; you get my pleasure out of it." Yami chuckled and closed his eyes. Bakura followed his friend into Dream world.


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTER… Sorry for all the confusion this story has brought you. I hope you will read another of my story that I am brain storming to make and hopefully fix my grammar as well, go more in-depth into the character's lives… And I think I will be doing pairings, rather than mix ups… By the way, if you haven't noticed Yami is with Joey… Not sure if I will mention that in the story or not now…**

**No ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh, I just wrote this story.**

* * *

Malik was woken up by Yami's lover banging on something. He got up and realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday. He walked out of the door and looked to see the Blond man was bang hard on the bathroom door.

"Hey, what's going on? Where's Bakura and Yami?" Malik looked around the room to spot one of the men at least but didn't.

"They're in there, the door is locked." Yami's lover went over and sat down on the sofa. "Don't get mad but I think Yami took advantage of Bakura. He had that look in his eye last night, but I would have thought you would have taken Bakura with you to bed." Malik focused now on the bathroom door, without warning he kicked in the door and saw Yami in between Bakura's legs and Bakura's head leaning against the toilet. They were both still naked and Malik looked at the scene and started to yell at them.

Bakura woke up immediately and Yami seems to be snuggling up against Bakura's lower half. Bakura shook him, but all he did was tighten his grip around Bakura. Malik got even madder, and walked in. Bakura thought he was done for it and closed his eyes, but when he opened them, Yami was being dragged off by his hair. Bakura quickly got off, and slipped on a pair of boxers, not knowing whose they were. He heard a loud scream. When he rushed out of the bathroom, he saw Malik standing over Yami's body with blood dripping from his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura ran over to Malik and grabbed his hand. Malik quickly pulled it out of Bakura's grip and walked off back to the bathroom. Bakura then looked down at Yami; his lover was beside him, trying to get the man to wake up, who had a blood running off his cheek.

Bakura turned around to get Malik but he came out. Yami's lover lost it to and ran to Malik and they both started to brawl right there in the room. Yami stirred a wake and sat up. Bakura remains standing there frozen. Yami looked to what he was looking at; saw Malik on the ground, using his head, bashing it into Yami's lover who had a death grip on Malik. Yami rushed over there and ripped his lover off of Malik.

"Stop this before one of you guys get brain damage." Yami tried to get over to where he threw his lover but was stopped when something grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to the ground. Malik sat on his back and started to bash his head into the ground. Yami's love saw this and looked at Bakura who just stood there. He picked himself up, and lunged himself at Bakura. Which Bakura snapped out of it before the other man could do any damage. Bakura blacked out from the adrenaline rushing through his veins, and broke Yami's lover's arm and placed his foot on the arm. He began to punch the man, left right left right. His fists connected with the man's face. Bakura just kept up his rhythm.

"What the hell is wrong with y-ff…?" Yami said before Malik's fist hit him in the gut.

Yami just stayed on the ground and Malik looked over at Bakura. Bakura looked like he wasn't even in his own body; he eyes seem to have a blank stare to them. Yami got up and rush over to his jacket. A gun was present and being held out in front of him, He shot Bakura in the arm then in the chest. Yami dropped the gun as Bakura fell to the side. Malik rushed over to help Bakura, but Bakura was already out of it, Bakura shock a bit, but then finally gave his last breathe. Malik held onto Bakura's now lifeless body, he started to cry and continued stop.

* * *

After the police, and pardimedics came and took all the men hospital, they started to get their injurys looked after and asked by the police what had happened. Malik gave his story with every detail. Yami sat there, starring at the floor, he never moved unless made to and just kept looking at the ground. Yami's lover was under heavy seduction. Doctor's said he would be like that until the next morning. Bakura body, was somewhere in the hospital getting ready to be buried back in America, since Malik told them where he was from and that his sister was his only family.

A couple weeks passed, Yami had Malik moved into his house. That barely spoke to each other, but it was better than being in an empty house, all by youself. Malik went to school, tried his hardness to play Soccer, but he just couldn't find the strength for it any more. Yami wasn't charged since, his lover passed away in the hospital from Bakura's blows. So it was put off as self-defence. Both he and Malik decided that they would do community service, Malik was already convicted to it, but Yami didn't want to just get off scotch free, so he asked the judge for the same sentence. They finished it with in the first week then to second week is when Malik moved in.

"Uhmm… I'm making supper tonight, anything you want?" Yami had said the first word, since the other week to get Malik to move in with him.

"Yeah, just soup, don't care for favour." Malik continued to go through boxes and started to just pack up Bakura's stuff, leaving his stuff out. There was a knock on the door, Yami answered it. Odion pushed his way passed Yami, and punched Malik square in the jaw.

"You fucking fag, you're the cause of this. You ruined my marriage and my life." Odion stood over Malik. Just then Amane walked in, and forced Odion back.

"He's not the reason, I told you that. I can't handle you going around killing people and try to deal with the death of my only family member. You're so fucking stupid." Amane yelled back at Odion. Odion walked out of the house and got back in the car. "Don't worry, I'm taking him back. The court let him come and see you before he gets sent to prison. He got caught and now is being put on death row. I'm sorry Malik, but you inherit the rest of Bakura's money, so here you go." She handed him an 8x10 envelope stuffed to the max with 100 dollar bills. "Bakura signed everything to you, in his will. It's not much but at least take it for his sake and mine. Keep yourself in school and live life to the fullest. I know you'll find the right person, to fulfill your needs, even if you can't love them like you loved Bakura, give it a try. You may find another Bakura or someone better. Bakura would want you too, I know it." Amane turned on her heels and walked out of the house not before saying Sorry to Yami who still stood there by the door.

"Well, that was weird." Yami shut the door as the car pulled away. Malik opened the package and saw another small envelope in side with the money; He opened it up and sat on the couch with Yami. The letter wrote:

_To My Lover,_

_If you get this, that would mean I'm dying or am dead, I made a will before leaving to England. There should be 50,000$ dollars in a brown_ _envelope, that's spending money for you. In there should be this letter and a bank card to the rest of my money. Amane doesn't even know how much is in there. I kept this bank account locked to_ _anyone_ _access. There is over 1 Billion in the account. My parents left us this money and I kept this account unused,_ _till_ _the day I die for the one I love. Since you are my love of my life,_ _whether_ _if we were together when I died or apart. You are still the love of my life. If you hate me or love me still, I will always love you even if I did something stupid to get me 6 feet underground. Please do as you wish with the money. All you need is I.D to access the account, only yours and my name was written to access it._

_Remember this, keep up with your soccer dream,_ _and never_ _let anyone tell you otherwise, Malik. I love you!_

_Bakura._

Malik and Yami both read over the letter and sat there crying. Yami pulled Malik into his lap and wrapped his arms around Malik.

"I'm sorry; I'm the one who was stupid. Please forgive me." Yami told Malik.

"I already did, or else I wouldn't have moved in with you." Malik looked at Yami. Yami placed a kiss on Malik's lips.

"I know we were once lovers and I still love you too, but not like Bakura did. I wish I could turn back time, and put myself in Bakura place. I shouldn't have pulled out the gun." Yami continued to cry.

"It something we can't do anything about but maybe in time we can become close again like we were in America. Maybe, I'll give you another chance."

"I would like that." Yami placed another kiss on Malik's lips.


End file.
